Shining Doe Eyes
by LovesToRead23
Summary: The Marauders transformed into Animagi for the first time in their Fifth Year. From the beginning of their adventures a doe with shining green eyes would join them in their nightly excursions. Who is this doe? And why are those eyes so familiar to James Potter? Set in Sixth Year.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everybody! So this is my first story so please be gentle. :) J.K. Rowling has the rights to Harry Potter and I own absolutely nothing. Hopefully you guys like it, it popped into my head one night and I just decided to start writing it down.**

 **Summary: During the Marauders fifth year they transformed into Animagi for the first time. But they weren't the only ones running around during the full moon. A mysterious doe joined them in their adventures. Who is it? And why are those eyes so familiar to James Potter. Set in Sixth Year.**

Prologue

 _They don't believe I could do it, huh? They think I'm not smart or strong enough to pull it off._

Twelve year-old Lily Evans could be seen, after hours, sneaking out of the Restricted Section of the Library carrying a couple of different books under her arm.

 _Those Marauders think that they're so special. I'll show them._

 _I'm going to become an Animagus no matter what it takes._


	2. The Instigation

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The Instigation

Sixteen year-old Lily Evans was getting ready for her sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been packing her trunk up all morning, making sure that she had all of her textbooks, robes and necessities for the year.

She was a beautiful girl of 5' 7" with a creamy complexion, long dark-red hair that reached her mid-back and light green eyes that sparkled in the light. Her personality matched her hair in the fact that she was not someone who you wanted to get mad unless you were ready to face the end of her wand.

"Lily! Hurry up or you're going to be late!" Lily's mom shouted up to her.

"Coming mom!" Lily shouted back.

Lily latched her trunk shut, picked up the cage that contained her owl, Hermes, and headed downstairs.

"Hi mom. Hey dad." Lily said to her parents once she got downstairs.

"Hi sweetie." Both parents said back.

Isabella Evans had red hair, just like Lily, but instead of green eyes she had sparkling blue eyes. While Robert Evans sported the same green eyes as his daughter but with blonde hair.

"Petunia, come downstairs! It's time to take your sister to the train station!" Robert yelled up the stairs.

Petunia Evans was Lily's older sister. Unlike her sister, Petunia had shoulder length blonde hair that hung around her long neck. Her bangs framed her blue eyes that lacked the sparkle their mom's eyes held.

"I'm not going! I refuse to be anywhere near that freak!" Petunia screamed back.

"Petunia, don't be ridiculous! That is your sister!" Isabella chastised her back.

Ever since Lily had been accepted into Hogwarts, Petunia had become jealous and would constantly call Lily a freak along with other nasty names.

"Mom it's fine. She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to. I don't mind." Lily tried to reassure her mom.

"I just wish you two would get along. You two are sisters and I hate to see you constantly fighting with each other." Isabella said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Lily could not help the twinge of guilt that crept up into her heart at the tone of her mom's voice. But she couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried with Petunia all she received back were cruel words and harsh treatment. It's not that she didn't love her sister, she truly did, but it was hard to fix a relationship that Petunia refused to acknowledge.

"I know mom, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. Come on we don't want to be late." With that said the three Evans exited the house to make their way to the train station.

* * *

The Evans arrived at the train station 20 minutes before the train was set to leave. With a promise to write them every day and an exchange of "I love you" Lily waved goodbye to her parents as she walked through the barrier.

"Lily!"

As soon as Lily went through the barrier, she felt a body slam into her for a hug, knocking her back a couple of steps.

"Alice! I'm so happy to see you" Lily hugged back one of her best friends, Alice Prewitt.

Alice was a rather pretty girl standing at 5'5" with shoulder length blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and a round face. Alice was the sweet one out of their group of friends and tended to be the peacemaker when the need arose.

"Alice, stop hogging her all to yourself. It's my turn!" Lily was then pulled into a hug with her second best friend Marlene McKinnon.

Marlene was the third member of their group who stood at 5'7" with long wavy black hair that reached her lower back. She had sparkling hazel eyes that seemed to hide a fire inside. Just like Lily, Marlene had a fiery personality that came out when her buttons were pushed in just the right way. Which always happened around a certain sixth year boy.

"Now you're the one hogging her Marlene! Give me some room!" Emmeline Vance, the last and final member of their group shoved Marlene out of the way in order to give Lily a giant hug.

Emmeline Vance stood at 5'6" with strawberry blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders. She had soft blue eyes that constantly portrayed her emotions. Out of the four girls Emmeline was the quiet one and would very rarely yell or get angry.

"Oh it's so good to see you guys," Lily said as soon as Emmeline let go of her.

"You too Lils, it feels like we haven't seen each other in years." All four girls started walking towards the train.

"I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts." Alice said with a dreamy look in her eye. Marlene had her own dreamy look. "Yeah, nothing beats Hogwarts food." Emmeline had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Is food all you ever think about Marlene?"

"It's not all I think about."

"Yeah, I'm sure a certain black haired boy takes up the other half of her thoughts." Lily gave a smirk in Marlene's direction.

Marlene smacked Lily on the shoulder.

"How dare you say such things! That moron is undeserving of my thoughts." Marlene huffed. "Besides you're one to talk future Mrs. Potter." Marlene teased back.

Lily gasped in horror.

"That is just vile. I would never even imagine dating that arrogant toerag," Lily said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're just trying to hide-"

BOOM!

Emmeline was cut short by the sound of a giant explosion coming from the carts in the middle of the train.

"One guess as to who is responsible for that mess," Alice said while rolling her eyes.

"Guess we're going to be stuck at the back of the train." All four girls had a look of disappointment on their face.

"Stupid Marauders."

* * *

James Potter was staring out at the crowd of students mingling about in front of the train. Students were running around greeting old friends, saying goodbye to their family members, and loading their trunks onto the train. James was looking around trying to find his own friends

"Jamie!" James rolled his eyes the minute he heard the name, knowing exactly who it was.

"Sirius, I don't know how many times I have to tell you to not call me that."

Coming up from behind James was a handsome teenager by the name of Sirius Black. Sirius stood at a towering 6'2" with wavy black hair that always seemed to fall perfectly in place framing gray colored eyes that always held a mischievous twinkle in their depths.

Sirius smirked at the annoyed look on James' face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. The name suits you perfectly."

James just rolled his eyes at his best friend and started to make his way over to the train. Like his best friend James was also a very handsome teenager who stood at 6'2" with a messy mop of black hair that seemed to have a life of its own. His hazel eyes were hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses that only seemed to enhance his looks.

Sirius threw his arm around James shoulders, "Come on, don't get all pouty on me. You know deep down you secretly love the name and thank me for coming up with every single day." Sirius had a triumph look on his face as he led James toward the train.

James snorted with a hint of a smile on his lips. "The day I love that name is the day that you announce your undying love for Snivellous."

With a serious expression on his face Sirius stated "Oh did I forget to tell you. We announced our love for each other over the summer and we're getting married this spring. You're the best man by the way."

Both boys busted out laughing at the idea.

James and Sirius made their way onto the train in search of their other two best friends. Quickly they were able to spot them in a compartment towards the middle of the train.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted the moment the door was flung open. Sirius bounded over to their friend Remus Lupin and jumped on top of him, knocking the book he was reading right out of his hands.

"Ah! Get off me you big lump!" Sirius went tumbling to the ground while an annoyed Remus went to go pick up his book that had fallen out of his hands.

James roared with laughter at the insulted look on Sirius' face. "Pads, you should know by now that you never come between a bookworm and their book." Remus sent a glare in James' direction, "There is nothing wrong with enjoying a good book," huffed an annoyed Remus at his friends.

Remus Lupin, although not as handsome as James and Sirius, was still handsome in his own right, standing at 6 foot he had dirty blonde hair with piercing blue-gray eyes. Remus had a tired look on his face with bags under his eyes. This was due to the fact that Remus was a werewolf and a full moon was soon approaching.

Sirius pouted, "I can't believe you would choose a book over my beautiful face." Remus rolled his eyes, "Sirius, I would choose Malfoy's ass over your face." Sirius gasped and accusingly pointed his finger, "Traitor!"

James shoved Sirius out of the way, "Don't be so dramatic Pads. Besides, we all know that _my_ face is the most preferred." James puffed up his chest, running his hand through his hair.

Remus and Sirius both snorted, "I'm sorry. Should we leave the compartment so that your head has enough room for all the swelling?" Sirius said with a sarcastic tone. James sent him an annoyed look.

"I don't think his head is swelled." Peter Pettigrew, their remaining friend, piped in from the corner.

Peter Pettigrew, the last member in their group, was different from the other three. Unlike the other three Peter was not as handsome. Standing at 5'9" he was chubby around the middle with watery blue eyes and limp blonde hair. When standing next to the others he looked out of place.

These four friends made up a group called the Marauders. Infamous for playing pranks and causing mischief wherever they went. Their favorite targets…the Slytherins.

"Thank you, Pete. At least _someone_ appreciates my beauty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say your _highness_." Sirius turned his attention from an insulted James and decided to focus on Peter. "So Pete, did you remember the stuff?" Sirius asked eagerly. Instantly, all marauders focused their attention on Peter as he started to unlatch his trunk.

"Don't worry, I brought it. Hopefully nothing went wrong-"

BOOM!

"Oops."

* * *

Later that evening students started pouring into the Great Hall in preparation for the feast and sorting. Lily and her friends headed towards the table at the far right that was marked with flags representing Gryffindor.

After the first years were sorted students started filling their plates with mountains of food. Marlene whispered into Lily's ear, "Someone seems to be having a staring problem." Lily turned her head to look down the table and locked eyes with one James Potter. Once he saw that Lily was looking back he quickly turned around and began talking to Sirius.

Lily shook her head. "Will he ever give up?"

Alice snorted. "The day that boy gives up on chasing you will be the day that I eat my bed." Lily sighed. "Every girl in this school would kill to be his girlfriend, why me?"

"Because he wants _you_ to have his little messy haired babies." Lily smacked Marlene causing her to yelp in pain. "I would like to be able to keep my food in my stomach!"

Emmeline got a thoughtful look on her face, "You know those would be some really cute babies."

"Oh! I call godmother!" Alice exclaimed while jumping up and down in her seat.

Marlene had an insulted look on her face, "Oh please! We all know that _I'm_ going to be the godmother. Right Lils?"

Lily threw rolls at each of her friends, effectively hitting each of them in the forehead. "No one is going to be the godmother because I will _never_ date that boy!"

"Well you technically don't need to date in order to create a baby. If you know what I mean?" Throwing Lily a secret wink Marlene immediately ran out of the Great Hall laughing hysterically, with Lily yelling profanities as she chased her to the dormitory.

* * *

It was late into the night and all the sixth year girls were in a deep sleep. An almost full moon shown threw the window to reveal the silhouette of Lily Evans. Lily was still awake working on the clasp of her robe. So as not to disturb her roommates, Lily quietly tip-toed her way out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

She quickly left the Gryffindor common room and started to sneak her way out of the castle. _If only the Marauders could see me now,_ she thought humorously. Funny thing was, she was doing this because of the Marauders.

 _Twelve year-old Lily Evans was on her way to the Great Hall when she was forcibly knocked over by a body slamming into her._

" _Potter! Watch where you're going!" A twelve year-old James Potter looked down at Lily with a guilty expression. "Sorry Evans, didn't see you there." James tried to help her up but she swatted his hand away. "I can do it myself."_

" _James, you alright mate?" A twelve year-old Sirius Black came running up from behind James when he spotted Lily on the ground. "Hey Evans what happened? Did the sight of our Jamsie make you faint with desire?" Lily glared at a smirking Sirius and a blushing James._

" _Please Black. I'd more than likely faint from the stench of your presence." Sirius smirked harder, "whatever you say Evans."_

 _As Lily picked herself up she noticed one of the books that James was grabbing from the floor._

" _Becoming an Animagus: How to Avoid Disaster." Lily read out loud. "Why do you guys have this book? It's way too advanced for our year." James and Sirius exchanged slight panicked looks at the suspicious tone in Lily's voice._

" _Well Evans, you see we have this book because…uh…" Sirius looked to James for help. Catching on, James jumped in. "Because McGonagall asked us to pick up the book for her. She needs it for one of her classes."_

 _Lily eyed them suspiciously for a minute before she seemed satisfied with the answer. "I guess that makes sense. I mean it's not like you guys are trying to become animagus or something." James and Sirius laughed nervously along with Lily's laughter._

 _"Because there's no way you would be able to complete the process anyway." Sirius crossed his arms with a look of anger on his face. "And why is that Evans?"_

 _Lily gave a few chuckles "Well it's advanced magic and takes years to master. No way are you guys able to handle it."_

 _"And you think you could handle it?"_

 _"Well I do have a better chance than you two."_

 _"Evans, Evans, Evans." James came over and put his arm around Lily. Lily gave his arm a look of disgust, trying to shake it off. "Don't you think you're giving yourself a little too much credit?" Lily ripped herself from under James' arm._

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" An insulted Lily questioned. James just smirked at her._

 _"Well let's be honest Evans, you're smart but you're not_ _that_ _smart." Lily felt the heat of anger rising up through her cheeks. How dare he insinuate that she wasn't good enough. "Besides brains are not the only thing you need. You also need to be a strong wizard." Sirius added in with a puffed up chest._

 _Lily was starting to grit her teeth. "And let me guess? You two believe that you're powerful enough?" James smirked, "Well if the wand fits."_

 _Lily growled. "We'll see about that." And with that Lily stormed off in the other direction._

Lily stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest smiling at the memory. With the memory still lingering Lily's form began to shift and change. Within the blink of an eye a beautiful reddish-brown doe stood in her place. She bound into the forest, eyes shining brighter than emeralds.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 1. Let me know what you think! I'm going to try and get the second chapter out as fast as possible but it's the last two weeks of my summer classes so it may be a little later than I would like it to be. Here's to the start of the story!**_

 _ **XOXO**_


End file.
